Uncle Chuck?
by Demona169
Summary: A new girl at Bayville has an uncle CHUCK!!! Wow!! R/R please ((Wow a chapter 15 folks!!))
1. Devi's first day at school

1 A ficcy  
  
SUMMERY: A new girl a Bayville!! WHEEEE!!!  
  
  
  
Evan's POV  
  
  
  
"Yo Evan, check her out." A team buddy of Evan's motioned towards a lost looking girl. "Can we say Jenny Craig?" Evan's buddies ridiculed the girl, Evan looked at her and noticed she was larger then most girls, she had long black, purple, and silver hair. Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. She wore a black shirt that read, "Jesus saves…." She turned around and started walking away and read the back of her shirt also it read. "By using coupons and shopping smartly." Evan stifled his laughter, and looked at the rest of her attire. Olive cargo pants and black boots. "What a freak show." Evan's friends laughed at the girl as she walked down the hall. It was obvious she didn't know where she was going. "Yo guys I'll check you later at the game." Evan said to his friends and left. He walked over to the girl "You need any help?" She turned around and scowled at him. "Yeah like I didn't hear what you and your buddies were saying asshole." She spat viscously. She turned on her heel and left. Evan saw her walk into a classroom as the bell rang for first period. "Ah damn… late again." Evan scolded himself and raced off towards his first class of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt's POV  
  
  
  
"Class today we have a new student. I'd like you to welcome Devi Rocklin." The teacher motioned for the new student to come farther into the class room. As soon as she stepped further into the class room, Kurt heard mummers and whispers. A few he caught were "freak, weirdo, head case, and something about being fat." She looked hatefully into the class like she could hear every single thing being said. "Miss. Rocklin please take a set next to Mr. Wagner." The teacher told her. She looked at the teacher quizzically. "Yeah ok.. and that would be who?" she asked the teacher venomously. Kurt took this chance to wave his hand around a little bit. "Zat would be me." He offered her politely. "Great I'm stuck next to a guy who doesn't speak English." She retorted. Kurt looked offended. "I can speek English." She looked at me and shrugged. "I guess." She replied and took out her notebook and pencil. She began doodling as the teacher droned on about history of some sort. Kurt being the friendly little Elf that he is decided to try and be nice to the girl. "So vat brings you to Bayville?" he asked. She looked at him and just stared for a minute or so. "Lets see.. my parents are dead, no living relatives except my uncle chuck who happens to live here." She stated almost monotonously. "I'm sorry to hear zat." Kurt apologized. "Don't be." She spat. "They were crude uncaring assholes, they didn't deserve to live, I'm glad their dead, now I get to live with my uncle who I miss cause I never get to see him. He's busy running his…. Errrrr learning program.." she said. ((A/N duuuh who hasn't put two and two together yet?)) Kurt was shocked at her callous attitude towards her parents. But remained silent about it. "SO iz your uncle a nice guy?" Kurt asked. "Oh yeah my uncle Chuck is the coolest guy in the world." She answered smiling brightly. Kurt noticed she looked not so mean and scary when she smiled, she even looked nice. Kurt smiled with her and the bell rang. She got up and looked at her schedule. "Here let me help you wiz zat." He took her schedule and looked at the classes. They were almost all with him. Except her last period class was art. Kurt smiled and handed her back her schedule. "Come on ve have all the same classes except last period, I'll show you around." He offered. Which in turn got him another one of those bright smiles. He walked her to second period which was on the other side of the school. He hurried past a lot of people and made a quick stop at his locker. "DO you need to go to your locker?" he asked her. She shook her head and held up a large army bag, "That's what I have this for." She said. He smiled at her and got out his biology book and math book. There next class was a study hall and they sat together towards the end of the class room. "So uh.. I never did get your name Mr. Wagner." She half teasingly said. He stuck out his hand and said "Kurt.. Kurt Vagner"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AWWWW what an incredibly cute way to end… There will be more if the people demand it so. I've already written more but.. I will not post more until I get 10 reviews. I review peoples work all the time I'm honest and sincere when I do it too. I love getting reviews and I'm sure you do to. So review my work and I'll do my damndest to get to all of yours ok? Unlike most people on this network I honestly want you to im me and talk to me, tell me a lil bout yerself and what not. I love to get to talk to new people every day!! SO yes IM me let me know what you think about my fics please. I'm not just one of those people that will talk to you then stop or ignore you after you say something nice. ((I could mention people but things would get ugly round here)) Believe me its happened to me I say something nice and then the people ignore me. But I am not like that feel free to im me anytime!! I'm online way to much!! HAVE A GREAT ONE!! 


	2. A little BLrUb Little A/n 'ing

Little A/N Blurb here… I know its not technically a chapter but just wanted to let you all know some things…  
  
  
  
Thanks to InterNutter! In response to your feedback:  
  
Thanks much ^_^ I wuz kinda in a hurry because my mother…. * grumble – grumble * was trying to get me off the puter. But I promise the next one will be easier to read.  
  
And longer also, cause I know I don't especially like short fics I let to be able to actually sit and read for a while ya know? SO my next chapter will definitely be longer. (^_^)  
  
  
  
Ahhhh… yes.. but his looks are just a hologram thing… I left the story that way to supspend the tension ya know? A cliff hanger…  
  
picks up megaphone and switches the switch for the voice of the narrator*  
  
  
  
-ahem- "Stay tuned to find out if Kurt will remember that he cant touch people with out giving away the fact that he's covered in fuzzy, blue…. warm ….soft…fur… * stops talking and stares out all doe eyed * huh? Oh yeah … uhmm.. yeah stay tuned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah I know… I still love Piccolo!!! ^_^ San Deisuki Piccolo 


	3. DAy wit da brotherhood and other assorte...

Well I left off on a cliff hanger of sorts… hehehe see my middle chapter for more details. I said I wasn't updating till I get more reviews but oh well I'll write another one.. Might as well nothing else to do.. Ok well…. On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
KURTS POV  
  
  
  
…..I suddenly stopped myself and sneezed into my hand. "Bless you." I heard from Devi. I looked over and smiled a thanks. (( A/N: got Kurt outta that one good huh?))  
  
I watched her doodle in silence, her multi colored hair framing her face. I looked down at the paper and on it was something that looked vaguely like the X-Jet.  
  
I guess I just noticed she was wearing sunglasses and thought odd. "Devi, vhy are you vearing sunglasses inside?" she snapped her head up and furrowed her brow.. "Uhmmm.. cause I get…… migraines from ..the …light." She explained. I nodded and continued to watch her draw.  
  
She was drawing someone that looked a lot like Storm but more cartoonish like she was drawing anime style. She noticed me looking at her art work, "What?" she asked. I just shook my head a little bit. "Oh nuzing it just looks like someone I know." She shrugged and continued drawing. The bell finally rang and it was off to Science for both of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncle Chuck's… ((gets death glare from the proff)) I mean Prof. Xavier's POV  
  
"How exciting Charles!" I smiled as I watched Ororo smiled brightly, I just told her my niece Devi was coming to live with us at the institute. Which is good for her because her parents just recently passed away.  
  
I shuddered, the mere thought of my half sister and her husband make me sick. Members of the FOH, and without even knowing their daughter was a mutant…  
  
"Charles?" Ororo asked.. I looked up and shook my head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that's all…" I maneuvered past her.  
  
"Please make sure to come and get me when school lets out and everyone is home, tell them to meet me in my study." I continued on to my office, to spend some time to myself to think…  
  
  
  
  
  
Devi's POV  
  
'Man this class sucks so much..' I thought to myself as I was doodling little pictures in my notebook for gym. I had an excuse not to play. Heh Heh dumb ass teachers.  
  
Nah I ain't lazy. There dumb assess just don't know that too much of a workout can get me in a uhhh…. Lets say.. tizzy…if you wanna call turning into a really scary looking animal thing with psychic powers a tizzy then by all means…  
  
I chuckled to myself which got me a confused glance from the girls gym teacher. I just shrugged and went to watching the field. A game of soccer was being played I saw a red head out on the field. I strained my ears and heard someone address her as Jean.  
  
I got a mental flash of green and black. I shrugged my shoulders. Those colors could mean anything. I hate it when they flare like that. I snorted and knew as soon as I got all comfortable at Uncle Chuck's school I could ask him to teach me how to use 'em better..  
  
  
  
  
  
Toad's POV:  
  
(they were in the middle of cutting class) "Hey Freddy yo, check it out, a girlfriend for ya!!" I pointed over towards Devi.  
  
Fred just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Whatever dude.." Todd said and he hopped on over to Devi.  
  
"Hi. I'm Todd." I stuck out my small hand. "Do I look like I care?" she spat at me. I'll admit I was a tad bit hurt. But nobody disses the brother hood!!  
  
"YO you stupid bitch! I was just trying to be nice!" I yelled at her. The second she shot up from her sitting position I knew I was fucked.  
  
Her hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat. She let out a very low and throaty growl. I could feel her hand tightening like a vice around my throat and her nails were digging into my skin. "You ever come near me again you smelly fucking puke and I'll kill you." She threw me ten feet away and I landed on my ass next to Fred.  
  
"You!" she shouted to Fred. Fred looked around ten pointed to himself. She nodded and motioned for him to come over to her. "I suggest you take your smelly little friend and get the FUCK out of my sight." As she said the last part her sunglasses slid down on to her nose and her eyes flashed an scary shade of red.  
  
Fred ran back to me picked me up and hauled ass out of there. "You had to go and piss her off didn't you?" Fred practically yelled at me as we retreated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Storm's POV  
  
  
  
The professor looked agitated. Then relieved. I looked at him quizzically.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Charles?" I asked. "hehehe… I believe my niece just met the brotherhood.." he said still chuckling to himself.  
  
"Whats so funny?" I asked him. "They ran away from her…Hahahahaha"  
  
((A/N yeah a little OOC but it was funny)) he responded. I just backed away slowly and left the room. His laughs could be heard down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt's POV:  
  
"Devi zhere you are!" I ran over to my new friend of sorts. She looked positively pissed. I approached her with caution. "Vat's wrong?"  
  
((A/N so (don't) sue me!! I don't have a German accent and very small talent for writing with one))  
  
"I just got introduced to the smelliest and largest fucking morons in the world." She said and pouted a little bit. "Who? Fred and Todd?" I asked. She shrugged. "I think so.. Man those guys are jerks.." She pouted some more. "Hey its ok.. Devi, everyvun in school hates zem." I tried to assure her. She shook her head. "No Kurt it's not ok, I almost lost my temper with them." She sighed and began walking with me to last period class.  
  
"Vell, it's ok to lose your temper every once in a while." I tried to explain. She then shook her head furiously making her hair fly around. "No Kurt you don't understand. It's not a pretty sight when I lose my temper." Her face was marked with a look between terror and fear. I took her word for it and just kept walking towards the art room.  
  
"Vell, here ve are. The art room." She looked a little happier and turned to go to the door. "Thanks a lot Kurt. You've been so nice this whole day." I blushed and looked at my feet. "It vas nuzing. I just like being a nice guy. I'll be back after last period is over. So you don't get lost on the way out." I told her. She flashed me one of those smiles and walked through the opened door. I raced to get to my last period class before the bell rang…  
  
  
  
  
  
Devi's POV:  
  
I sat there looking at my empty canvas… 'what to draw what to draw..' I sat looking at the canvas I thought about drawing me in my bestial form…. 'yeah that's a good idea'  
  
Just then a wanna be popular kid came over to me. "So you're the girl that roughed up Todd?" I looked the guy over, generally good looks but with white hair… 'not my type'.  
  
I shrugged and started drawing. "So what if I am?" the boy moved to my left side. "Well I just don't take kindly to people messing with my friends." I turned around to face him. I looked him dead in he eye "Leave me the fuck alone, you little punk before you regret it." I warned him. My pencil strokes getting more rapid as my anger grew.  
  
I could feel my eyes flashing red. Which meant danger was on its way. The kid stayed there, he took a step forward, "Didn't you hear me you dumb bitch? You insulted my friends, I do not tolerate that." I stopped drawing and dropped the pencil on the ground.  
  
My hand shot out and before he even knew what hit him I was in his face with my hand around his neck. "Didn't you hear me? I said LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" I lifted him into the air and his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp. A damp spot was working its way down his leg. I put him down, 'Heh the stupid shit pissed himself.'  
  
  
  
Kurt's POV:  
  
I was walking to go meet Devi at her last period class. The bell had just wrung and there were kids everywhere. I made my way to her classroom and saw her still inside working on a huge canvas. What she was drawing sent shivers down my spine. It looked like a huge furry demon. ((A/N irony anyone?)) But it had breasts and it was much larger then I.  
  
'ahem' I cleared my throat and she turned around and smiled. "Hey Kurt!" I noticed a leg poking out from underneath the table behind her. "Uhmmm.. Vat is that?" I pulled on the leg and heard a large thump… I pulled the leg some more and an unconscious Pietro with a huge damp stain on his pants appeared. I looked up at Devi who was smiling almost ferally… "I told ya losing my temper was ugly.." I nodded… "I guess your right.." I pushed Pietro back under the table and got up. "You ready to go?" she nodded and picked up her bag. "My friends would probably give you a ride to you Uncles house if you would like to.." I offered.  
  
She shook her head. "Nah its ok, I could stand the exercise." She smiled brightly as we exited the art room and walked down towards the main lobby. We went outside and I saw Scott was already gone. I made a reminder to fill his shoes with dirt later. Then I saw Logan in the professors BMW and turned around to Devi. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she nodded and began to walk towards the road.  
  
"Please be careful! Don't get hit by a car or sumzing!" she turned around and smiled. "Don't worry I wont!" 


	4. Hi-Ho-Hi Ho off to the mansion we go!!!

I left off with Devi walking to her uncle's house.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANYTHING THEY OWN!!  
  
  
  
Devi's POV:  
  
I was walking along the street. I looked at some flowers on the side of the road. I stopped and picked some for Ororo. She would love them. They were red roses just growing out of nowhere.  
  
I was so excited. All my stuff was already at my uncles. I couldn't wait to see him. Yeah he's bald, he's in a wheelchair, but man is he cool. He was always there when my parents were pissing me off.  
  
He was the first person to let me know I was a mutant. He was the only one there for me when I was scared and alone. He helped me figure out what to do when my "parents" died. I say "parents" cause I was adopted. But uncle Chuck Loves me like family.  
  
I remember I was 13.. ((well I guess I was 13 see I have an age problem.. When I was adopted the adoption agency thought I was only 5 but actually I was already 8. I never said anything about it..)) Five years ago. My parents were away at a local FOH meeting. I was sitting in my living room. My body began to tingle vividly. The phone rang. I ran to go pick it up and tripped on my now growing feet. I began sobbing… The phone kept ringing. I scurried to the phone.  
  
"H-hello?" I answered through the tears. My body began to grow even more and my hands turned into large furry grey paws. "Devi?" I heard at the other end of the phone. "Uncle Chuck! I'm scared!!" wow was that the understatement of the year. I was terrified. "Devi listen carefully…" I nodded my head. "O-ok.." I knew my uncle Chuck would know what to do.  
  
I looked down at my body it began turning grey and furry all over. Things were floating around the room on there own. I stifled my cries and listened to my uncle. "Devi.. listen to me… just calm down… that's it.. nice and clam…Now tell me.. exactly what is happening.."  
  
I heard my uncle and calmed down immediately. I looked around at the still floating things, expensive vases, picture frames, my fathers recliner, my mothers loveseat and the huge bookcase with all the books floating around it. I told him what I saw in the room.  
  
"What about you? Are you doing anything?" I looked down at my furry body three times the normal size of my old one. "Uhmm yeah.. I'm furry and big…" he chuckled and I felt a twinge in my brain and my furry large mass of a body reverted back to the old smaller and no fur size. "Uncle Chuck!! It's gone!! The fur is gone!" I squealed with glee.  
  
Ahhh. Good times.. I chided myself. Slipping back into reality I took a joint out of my coat pocket and lit it up. What? Oh this? Yeah I started smoking when I was 15. It relieved tension out of my body so I didn't wind up killing those asshole FOH members I once called parents. But now, I just like the buzz. Plus it is a great pain reliever.  
  
  
  
Prof.'s POV  
  
  
  
"Thank you all for meeting me here after school." I. said to a room full of various kids. "SO professor. Tell us why we are all here" Scott said to me from his sitting position on the floor. "Well Scott, all of you. I would like to let you know that my niece is coming here to live and train with all of you."  
  
I finished and mummers went through the crowd of teenagers in my room. I got a barrage of questions. "Where is she from?" "Is she a mutant?" "How old is she?" "Who is she going to room with?" "What kind of powers does she have?" "Vat is her name?"  
  
I looked back into the sea of faces before me and answered all their questions as best as I could. "She is from Hartford, CT, Yes she is a mutant, She is 18, She will room with nobody she is very finicky and is in need of much privacy, I'll let her discuss her powers with you, and as for the last question." I turned to Kurt. "I believe you. Mr. Wagner have already had the pleasure of meeting her. As well as you too." I looked at Evan with a scornful look, for what he had let his friends say about her.  
  
((( A/n Yeah I know OOC Xavier!! But the whole story is about a different side of chuck.. ** receives yet another death glares from Xavier ** I mean the professor… * sweat drops * ^_^ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Devi's POV  
  
I rang the doorbell to the gigantic manor. I stood back and looked at it. In all it's glory. I had to admit my uncle did have style. I began to get impatient waiting outside, I just opened the door and walked in.  
  
I was greeted at the door by Kurt…? "Uhmmm…. Kurt….?" He looked at me and smiled. "So you ARE the professors niece!!!" his smile got bigger and he grabbed my hand and led me inside..  
  
"Uhmmm… Kurt…?" I looked down at his hand… "Ja?" he asked. "Your hand….don't be alarmed.. but it's a little on the fuzzy side…." He took his hand away from mine and touched his watch. He turned into a bluish furry dude, with a tail.  
  
"WICKED COOL!" I exclaimed and looked Kurt over. His tail was long and it looked wicked ass cool with the tip… I only had a queer fluffy one…  
  
"Devi." I heard and turned around faster then the eye could see. "UNCLE CHUCK!!!" I yelled in delight. I ran over to him and smothered him and a huge bear hug.  
  
Everyone was just staring.. "uncle chuck?" I heard.. then I heard giggling.. I swung around and looked at the girl who said it. A small thing. Pony tail up high, wearing a blue cardigan, probably from the gap, I snorted and grinned a little.  
  
She took this grin as a friendly gesture. "Hi like. I'm Kitty Pryde." I smiled politely and turned back around to my uncle. "Some one will show you to your room where you can put your backpack. Everything is still packed up so you can put it where you want."  
  
He smiled to me then added. "There is a small surprise wailing in your room as well." I ran over and kissed him on his bald head. "Thanks uncle. I think I'm gunna go un-pack my room now, get everything all situated and stuff." He nodded and turned around and left the main hall.  
  
"I'll bring you to your room if you vant?" I turned to face Kurt. I nodded and smiled. "Sure." He grinned real wide. "Hey you vanna see somezing cool?" I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we disappeared in a puff of smoke light and brimstone.  
  
WE appeared in a hallway with lots of doors. "Oh my god! That was so fucking cool!!" I could barely contain my excitement. Kurt just smiled shyly. "It vas nuzing."  
  
He then walked down towards the end of the hall. And stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." He opened the door and let it swing open. I gasped and looked around at the huge room. It was the size of my houses kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom all together. ( I lived in a trailer) I ran over to all the boxes. I saw a note I picked it up and read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Devi,  
  
Since I did miss your last couple of Christmas's and birthdays, due to your parents not wanting me to contact you I have gotten you anything you might need, and anything else you do need if this is not enough.  
  
In the wrapped boxes in the corner of the room, you should find things to make your room the way you want it.  
  
Love,  
  
Uncle Chuck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That man is to much…" I said quietly and wiped away the forming tears in my eyes.  
  
"Iz sumzing wrong?" Kurt walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head. "Nah my uncle a sentimental fool.. that's all." He looked at my quizzically and I motioned for him to follow me to the other side of the room. I looked at the mountain of boxes. I looked at one tag. Marked "Christmas '98 To: Devi From: Uncle Chuck." Another one said "Birthday '01" I smiled and looked up at Kurt. And handed him the note. He read it and smiled. "Ja he is a vunderful man." 


	5. Crouching Hank, hidden powers.

SO I left off with Devi in her room with Kurt……  
  
  
  
  
  
Devi POV:  
  
I began unpacking my things. Kurt was watching me from the other side of the room. I looked around and shook my head.  
  
"Vat?" Kurt asked. "I need lots of thumbtacks." I told him. He nodded "Be right back." ((A/n hehe I almost typed brb)) he disappeared in a puff of smoke and brimstone. * sniff- sniff * "mmm nothing like that new port smell.." I joked to my self.  
  
I heard a knock on my door frame and turned around to face Ororo. "Hi 'Ro!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Oh yeah. Hold on.." I ran back to the other side of the room. I came back with the roses. "Here I thought you might like these." I handed them over to her. "Thank you Devi they are beautiful." She said. "How is everything so far?" I shrugged. "Well the room is wonderful." I told her. She nodded. "What about the other students? What do you think of them?" I shrugged again. "Haven't really talked to anyone besides Kurt yet." She smiled and nodded. "Well if you need any help setting up your room just ask anyone I'm sure they will be more then happy to help." I smiled and said thanks. She left.  
  
I heard a 'bamf' behind me which told me Kurt was back. He handed me a huge box of thumbtacks. "Thanks Kurt." He smiled. "No problem." He looked around at my empty room. "DO you need any help?" I nodded my head. "Yeah sure."  
  
  
  
1 hour later:  
  
"Well Everyzing is unpacked and set up except for all zese." Kurt pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the presents. "Well then what are we waiting for?" I smiled real wide and went over to the gifts.  
  
Kurt and I moved them all over towards my bed. I picked up a large box. I ripped off the wrapping. "Oh man…" I was in awe. My uncle got me a T.V…. wow… there was a card attached to the television box I tore it off and put it on my bed. "Hey Kurt?" he turned around.. "Ja?" I motioned to a few boxes. "Help me un wrap these?" Kurt nodded. "sure." Put the wrapping paper in a pile over there. And put any cards you find on my bed." I instructed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another hour later:  
  
"Whew, were finally done." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked over my all my presents. I got, a television, a stereo system, a VCR, a book case with books, an Easel, tons of art equipment, a case of green tea, a gift voucher for Hot Topic (((A/N my fav store ^_^))) for 200 dollars, a gift voucher for Sam Goody for 150 dollars, a couple of beautiful framed hand paintings of wolves, brand new bed sheets a comforter and pillow cases, some black window shades (the whole light gives me headaches thing), a desk and tons of notebooks, a filing cabinet, a entire computer system (modem, monitor, keyboard, mouse, c.d. burner, zip drive, color laser printer, oodles of software, tons of CDR's, a scanner, etc.)and a whole walk-in closet chock full of clothes, boots and sneakers. All to my liking of course, my uncle is a telepath you know.. ^_^  
  
We decorated the room also. Kurt and I put everything the way I liked it. I changed my mind about 15 million times but Kurt never complained, even though I knew he wanted to.  
  
I think I nearly gave him a heart attack when I lifted my antique solid oak dresser with one arm while my other one was scratching my head and I was deciding where to put it. He gave me a wide eyed puzzled glance… O_o I just laughed and put my hand on my neck Goku style. "Heh.. yeah…x-gene and all…"  
  
"Ve did a good job." Kurt shook my hand.. "It vas a pleasure to verk with you." And smiled (((A/N yes I KNOW!! I cant type a German accent if my life depended on it!!))) Kurt's watched beeped. "It's dinner time, Remy and Rouge made dinner tonight!" He grabbed my shirt and ported to the dining room.  
  
Kurt pulled out a chair for me next to my uncle and took the other seat next to me. We sat and waited for the others to arrive finally the huge dining room table was full. Uncle Chuck called for everyone's attention. The room grew silent.  
  
"I would like everyone to go around the table and introduce themselves to Devi." ~Uncle… that isnt nessacary~ I mentally complained.. he just smiled and motioned for the student on 'Ro's right to start.  
  
"Hi ahm Rouge." , "Bobby", "Jean.", "Kitty.", "Scott.", "Evan." The kid from this morning introduced himself.. I just glared at him through my sunglasses. And bared my fangs enough to frighten him. ~Devi….behave~ I heard my uncle scold me telepathically.  
  
I sighed and looked at the next person. "Rahne.", "Remy.", "Logan.", "Jubilee." "Mr. McCoy, but call me Hank here at the house.", "Marrow." My uncle looked sternly at the girl. "Sarah.." she said again. With a scowl on her face.  
  
Kurt turned to me. "Vell you already know me." He smiled I raised my hand and forced my self a friendly looking wave towards the other students. I even twitched my lips to make it look like a quick smile.  
  
I looked down at my plate and saw a stew of some sort… what looked like large slimy spinach, a pile of fried chicken bits and pit of squashed sweet potatoes.  
  
I cocked my head at my food staring at it. Trying to decide wheter or not to eat it? I ate all non-meat items. Saving the meat for last. I poked my meat with a fork. I really wanted to eat it… but… sometimes meat triggers my change. I don't know why, maybe it's the animalistic trigger, who the hell knows….  
  
All's I know is that's why had to stop going to school. Hehe one day I ate a sloppy Joe and that cafeteria cleared out in a split second. I got thrown out of school and my parents never knew they just assumed I kept going to school.  
  
I shrugged. 'What the hell these kids are mutants they'll understand.' I picked up my fork and stabbed my chicken bits, I put them in my mouth and chewed… ok.. so far so good…. I got another one, ok chewing…. Good I'm not changing…  
  
I continued to eat my chicken and moved on to the beef from the stew. I put the beef in my mouth and it was half way down my throat when it happened.. I felt my ears growing longer, I felt my already large fangs elongating,  
  
My frame bulked up muscular wise and I got visibly larger and extremely furry, I put my hand to my head trying to make it stop. My snout grew out a little bit and my sunglasses slid down and clattered on the table.  
  
I felt my fluffy grey tail poking out of my jeans. (I have a secret lil slit incase I ever changed by accident so it wouldn't tear through my pants and causing me to have to go out and buy new ones.)  
  
I now put both hands on my head my eyes shut tightly closed. I didn't even want to see how they were looking at me. I mean I still resembled a human a little bit… but I knew I was no picnic to be looking at.  
  
Then I heard the whispers… "Oh my god did you see that?" The one named Kitty was whispering… "Yeah she cant even control herself…" Jean lightly giggled so nobody but Kitty could hear. I let out a low growl and shot my eyes open at Kitty and Jean, My growl grew louder and my eyes flashed red.  
  
Logan glared at the girls and pointed to the door. "You two.. out now… I will talk with you later." The girl ran up the stairs and went to their own rooms.  
  
~ Devi.. Are you ok? ~ I nodded my head.. ~ Yeah I'm fine but I cant go back ~  
  
I tried to will my self to go back. But it didn't work.  
  
"Hank? Will you escort Devi down to the med. lab? I will be along shortly." Hank jumped up. "Of course professor."  
  
The blue man led me to an elevator and into a medical room. "Have a seat." he motioned for me to sit down in a computer chair by his desk I had a seat… He rolled over a doctors stool and sat down in front of me. He took my paw looking hand and tried to feel around for a pulse. "Uhmm.. Not to alarm you but you have to pulse.." Hank told me. I shook my head. "Nah I have really tough skin its super thick too, due to my mutation. You have to take my pulse on my vulnerable and weak spot." I pointed to my neck.  
  
He put his hand up to my neck and watched his watch. "Uh..huh.." he scribbled down some things on a paper. He took out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. It beeped.. He took it out and looked at it. "Uh..huh.." and scribbled some more on the paper.  
  
He took out the eye flashlight thingy and flashed me in the eye. I growled at him and swat the instrument out of his hand. My grey eye was all dilated and my blue one turned red. "Ahhhh… FUCK!!!" I grabbed the back of my head. I got a split second migraine from the flash of light. I growled again and Hank dropped his tools and stepped back.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters..  
  
  
  
Hanks POV:  
  
I watched as Devi swatted the device out of my hands. She then clutched her head and swore, which didn't surprise me half as much as the sound I heard from her. And the fact that her body was changing yet again.  
  
Her fur turned to a jet black color and her tail became longer and she stood on the front arches of her feet, much like an animal.. "fascinating" I mummer as I write this all down on the paper….  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan's POV:  
  
  
  
"Hey Charlie? You hear that?" My enhanced hearing picked up a deep guttural growl. "I hope Hank is alright, Devi is known to have constant mood swings, from her different mental diagnoses." I heard the Prof. and then I heard something terrible. I heard a howl, not just any howl, that howl was a 'I'm gunna kill ya' howl….  
  
  
  
  
  
HANKS POV:  
  
  
  
I watched her carefully. I was fully aware of her unstable mood swings and outbursts. I nearly got out of the way of a flying vial rack. I tried to get close enough to sedate her again. She turned around and kicked me in the chest. I went flying into the opposite wall.  
  
I saw her stop for a second, hoping maybe her rational mind was back in control. "Devi?" I tested the waters…. "Hank?" I heard from the creature in front of me. "Hank? What happened?" I could tell she was scared. He whole body was shaking from unshed tears.  
  
"I really don't know what happened Devi, I was kinda hoping you'd tell me…" I said to her. She looked up at me her eyes were mismatched. One with a grey iris and one with nothing just all blackness.  
  
"I don't know.. One moment I'm sitting down the next minute there was a flash and then I had a migraine. Which triggered my second change…. Hey… didn't you flash that light in my eye?" I didn't know what to say. I certainly didn't want her mad at me. I looked at the claw marks in the wall and shuddered, No way.. I did not want to make her mad….  
  
"Hank? Did you shine the light in my eye?" She repeated her question glaring at me demanding an answer.  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I glared at Hank. If he did shine the light in my eye obviously he had no idea about my condition. SO I could not get to mad at him. "Hank?" I prodded him with my claw. He jumped. "Yeah.. I did.. I had no idea you would react like that…" I shook my head. "NO you should have been told." I shook my head and rubbed my temples.  
  
"You got any fucking Codeine?" I asked him. He looked shocked. "What?" I asked. "Such a mouth for such a young person." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I ain't as young as you think I am." He cocked his eyebrow up at me.  
  
"Then how old are you if your not eighteen.?" I shrugged my shoulders… "Twenty two or something around there." Hank's jaw dropped… "Then why are you still in School?" he asked. "Cause I get thrown out when I was 13 actually 17 but anyways.. I got thrown out of school and I never went back…"  
  
He nodded and wrote again in the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
PROFF'S POV:  
  
  
  
"Well whatever was upsetting Devi is under control now." I told Logan as we slowed our pace to the med. lab. Having to have no need to run anymore we arrived another minute or so. Devi was under the x-ray getting her back X-rayed.  
  
"SO uncle Chuck, why exactly do I have to do all this…" Devi asked me.. I tried my best to explain to her that Hank is gathering information and learning more about her mutation. She nodded her head. "Ok." She sat up as Hank X-rayed her legs.  
  
  
  
AN HOUR LATER:  
  
  
  
"I vunder vhere Devi iz?" Kurt asked himself. He shrugged and decided to go bug Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile: Downstairs in the med. Lab. : PROFF'S POV:::  
  
"Well Devi your test results are back… Hank pulled the last of the paper from the printer.. and handed them to me. I looked over at Devi and began to read off all the diagnostic data and output………  
  
"Well Devi it seems you…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh wow a cliffhanger!!! Stay tuned!!!!!!  
  
Please R/R.. 


	6. Not what you would expect......

Left off on an unneeded cliffhanger. But I was just to tired to write anymore.. Hell I'm tired now but my fans deserve a chapter don't they? ..... * blink * ...... * yawn *..... anyway.... Here's the fic....  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
"Well Devi..." my uncle started... "It seems your aging problem is nothing more then just a rare disorder, No X-gene there.. but what fascinates me the most is the metamorphosis you go through." He stopped to think of the right words to finish.  
  
"It is not an X-gene... per se... but more of a enhanced form of Multiple personality disorder." I cocked my head at him...  
  
"You see.. there is an X-gene at work there yes.. but the trigger of the mutation it self is nothing more then a personality switch." He gave me a minute for it all to sink in. I nodded my head.. I waved my hand at him. "Continue..."  
  
My uncle shuffled some papers around... and looked down at them... "Well your skin... acts much like an exoskeleton. It will come up when your instincts tell your body that it needs to be protected. If you are trained properly I can train you how to use it without changing. " I nodded my head again. Letting it all sink in.  
  
"As for your telepathic and telekinetic powers, they are strong and can become stronger but I am letting you know now." He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder. "They will never be up to par with a lot of telepath's on this world."  
  
I shrugged and waved my hands a little. "So... I'm glad that means I'll never have the means to conquer the world and be an egotistical maniac... that's a good thing..." my uncle chuckled a small bit and continued on with the report.  
  
"Last is your strength, It is tremendous I have never encountered a mutant with such vast strength. At least none that can control it and will it to be." I shrugged again. "That's nice. But I got a question.... When do I get to work out in the danger room?"  
  
LOGAN'S POV: (( The next day after school))  
  
I cant believe the professor wants me to spar with his niece. I guess I'll try to be easy on her. I mean she is a girl and all. I ain't to fond of beaten on women.  
  
But if Chuck thinks she can handle me.. then... I guess he knows what he is talking about. I walk down the hall to the danger room and key in the passwords, the doors slide open I walk in and began to work out a bit before she gets down here.  
  
KURTS POV:  
  
"Oh man vas skool today boring or vat?" I asked Devi as we rode home in Scott's car. She just shrugged. "I guess.. I really wasn't paying attention at all today. I already know all that shit. I just need to go to get out and be all formally educated and all..." she answered as she stared out her side.  
  
As soon as we pull into the garage, Devi jumps out of the car throws a almost silent "Thank you for the ride Scott" over her shoulder and runs into the house. I ported ahead to see where she was off to in a hurry.  
  
I ported in front of her door as she was going to open the door. She got a fistful of furry abs instead.  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
All I know is that I'm reaching for my door one second and the next Kurt's on the floor laughing his head off.... Grabbing his abs..  
  
I bend over and look at him "Ticklish much?" he nodded his head and got off the floor.  
  
"I came up here to see where your headed in a hurry." He stated. I looked at my watch. "Well I'm in a hurry cause I have a solo training session in about 5 minutes." I told him.  
  
He nodded his head. "With who, Storm?" he asked. I shook my head and headed into my room. "Nah with Logan...." I answered. He just stood there slack jaw.. then reached his hand out and rested it on my shoulder... and sighed...  
  
"Good Luck.. you'll need it." And with that he ported off.. probably to go bug Kitty.  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
I heard footsteps outside the door. Must be the kid. She's early... I shrugged and grabbed a towel and dried off. I threw the towel to the side. I wont be needing it after this workout. Piece `o cake.  
  
She walked over to me and stood across from me... "Now what?" she asks... "Now Devi.. You and Logan will train and Logan will see how well you handle your self it different situations." I heard Hanks voice over the intercom.  
  
"Ok..." she said, and took a fighting stance.. I noticed her stance... Black Lotus... interesting... this should be fun........  
  
"Devi. I want you to use any force necessary short of killing to be both on the offense and defense. I will be monitoring you as you go along ok?" I heard Chucks voice. Hmmm.. short of killing me? Now this really sounds interesting....  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I stood there and waited for my uncles telepathic command to start. ~ GO ~ he shouted to both of us. Logan came flying at me with a left hook. I ducked and rolled out of the way. He jumped up and came flying towards me with his foot. I jumped up and landed a foot away.  
  
His foot landed where my head was. Fine if he isnt playing with kid gloves... then.. neither will I.  
  
I willed myself to have that super dense skin.. I felt a slight tingle over my entire body and Logan flung himself at me again. Only this time I only ducked and caught him in the sternum. He fell back a little and smirked.  
  
"Pretty good kid... pretty good..." he smirked again and lunged at me. All of a sudden I saw these razor sharp claws come flying out of his hands. I got scared. Which triggered something deep inside.... I felt the surge.... I looked up and saw those claws 2 feet away from my face.  
  
I tried reaching out with all my strength and stopping him. His arm stopped in just enough time and the tips of his claws were nearly poking me in the eyes. I jumped up and Logan just stopped dead in his tracks. I felt the new change..  
  
I flexed my muscles and opened and closed my mouth to get a good feel of my new self.. I looked dead at Logan... "Come on old man.. bring it on..." Logan smiled/snarled and lunged for my throat. I threw my arm up stopping him in his tracks. I lifted him up above my head and threw him against the wall. I heard a sick crack and a groan.. then he got up.. "God damn kid yer strong." I got a little pissed at him for keep calling me a kid. "Dammit I'm not a fucking kid." I glared at him. He shrugged at me.. "Then prove it.."  
  
I looked at him and shrugged. "Yer funeral..." I jumped up from my standing position and slammed into him before he knew what to do I slashed at him with my claws. I jumped off and bounded off the wall and slammed into him again.. full tilt.  
  
Well do you want more? HUH??? I got more... I just want 6 more reviews and I'll continue writing.. I promise..  
  
And I bet you never would of guessed anything I wrote explaining Devi did you? Hey and if I get more then 6 new reviews.. I'll write an even longer chapter..  
  
Put it this way.. the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter... ^_^ Alos if you want to see anything happen during the intense fight scene next chapter let me know. I'll try to work it in there and will give full credit to whoever's idea's I use ok?  
  
Till next time Adios cowboys!!  
  
Demona169: * slaps piccolo's hand * NO!! You cant have your Gi back yet....  
  
Piccolo: * sniff * b-b-but I'm c-c-old......  
  
Demona169: hehehe I'll warm you up... * chases Piccolo around the house trying to ahem... yeah.... * 


	7. Tastes like burning...

Well I left off with Devi fighting Logan.. hmmm where will it go after that?? Well lets find out!! ^_^  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I stood there waiting for Logan to get back up after I slammed into him. I could hear my alter that was in control of the change speak to me. "It is survival of the fittest dear... kill him... you have to." I grabbed my head and screamed... "No! No! I wont!! You cant make me... Get out of my head...!!!"  
  
I looked over at Logan who was staring at me. "What the fuck are you staring at?!" he jumped back a little. "Lets finish this!" I said to him, he just smiled... "Sure thing kid."  
  
I growled... a low throaty growl. "I'm not a fucking kid!" my rage grew and I lunged him. My lunge took him off guard so I let my claws and fists fly. I wasn't letting up. Logan threw a punch towards my face and I moved causing him to punch me in the shoulder. I shook off the pain and jumped off of him.  
  
He growled at me and I returned the favor. He smelled the air. He grinned at me. "Scrappy lil girl ain't ya?" he teased. I glared at him. "You must want to die...I cant think of any other explanation.." he grinned. "Oh yeah full o' spunk." He chuckled. I gritted my teeth. `I'll show him spunk.'  
  
I raised my hand above my head and concentrated on energy. Pure, clean energy. I chanted a bit and swayed to my chant. "Kid what the hell?" Logan asked. MY eyes shot open as he came towards me.  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
All I know one minute I'm fighting her a rage filled animal and the next I see her stopped and raising a hand over her head. She began to swing and chant. I wasn't scared per se.. but.. that kind of power was left out when the proff did his readings on her..  
  
Her hands glowed with a pure white energy. I scrambled back when her eyes shot open and looked at me. Her eyes... they were pure blue. Both of `em. Her fur is turning white, and her fangs and claws are growing.  
  
She lowered her hand at me. A huge ball of white flames engulfed her hand. She shouted something the huge ball of white fire came speeding my way and my world went black.  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I collapsed against the wall and returned to my normal human looking self. I struggled to fight the blackness but it eventually took over and I slept.  
  
I woke up in the infirmary. Hank was looking over me and Logan was on the other table across from me. I sat up and groaned. "Hank.. What happened?" Hank looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know exactly. One minute you two are tearing into each other and the next your firing a white hot blast at Logan." He exclaimed. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that much I know. Why did I pass out? I never passed out before using my white magik." Hank look stunned. "White magik?" Hank asked. I nodded. "Yeah White. Hence the whole Fur going white and the sort.. " Hank nodded as I filled him in about the weird happening.  
  
MY uncle came in a smiled brightly at me. "Not only were you able to take down Logan but you succeeded in frying a hole in the wall that Logan landed on." I looked up and shook my head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to create a hole. I just wanted to stop fighting." My uncle nodded. "Well next time just tell me. I'll stop the session." He smiled and left to have words with Hank.  
  
Hank turned around and waved me away. "You can go now." I looked over at Logan. "Don't worry he'll be fine." I heard hank say as he and my uncle left..  
  
I Went over to the mirror and looked at myself. My face had a huge cut running down my left cheek and stopping at my collarbone. My right cheek had a nice dark blue bruise, and I pulled my shirt up and looked at my finely tuned abs. They were riddled with bruises and scrapes.  
  
"Heh' fat. My ass..." I snorted and smirked at myself. I love it when people call me fat. It makes me want to rip of my clothes and show em. Show them all my finely toned muscles all over my body.  
  
I pulled my shirt back down, and walked up to my room. Man could I use a fucking bone right row. I opened my door and went straight to my desk drawer. I pulled out some rolling papers and some killer bud.  
  
I grabbed a lighter and stuck it in my pocket. I sat down at my desk and rolled 5 joints. I stuck three back in with the bud and took two and put them in my pack of cigarettes.  
  
I opened my door and ran downstairs and went out the back door towards the woods. I remember Kurt saying something about A stream back here. I guess I'll go find it and chill out and take some pain medication.... Hehe...  
  
Marrow's POV:  
  
I sat looking out my bedroom window. `Dammit this place is boring.' I take a long drag of my cigarette and exhaled out the window. I flicked the ashes out the window as well. And sighed.  
  
`Boring... boring... boring....' I was looking at everything outside and rating it on my boring scale. I saw a flash of color in the woods. A glint of purple and silver.  
  
I smiled that new chick was out in the woods. She seemed ok to me. I mean yeah a little abrasive but hey... who am I to talk?  
  
I snubbed out my smoke and jumped out onto the balcony and dropped to the ground. I started off into the woods to see what she was up to..  
  
REMY'S POV:  
  
`I love de woods. `minds me of da bayou..' I took a long drag of my Marb. Red and exhaled into the small breeze the blew by.  
  
I heard footsteps off in the distance and decided to climb my tree and see who it might be. I jumped up and grabbed the branch. I pulled my self into the three and sat in silence and waited... 


	8. The cajun, the morlock and the halfbreed...

Well I left off with Devi in the woods. Maybe she'll run into Remy... hmmm maybe....  
  
REMY'S POV:  
  
I saw the new girl walking towards my tree. She looked around and walked towards the stream. She pulled out her pack of smokes and pulled out a fat joint...  
  
I shifted my weight in the tree. She put the joint back and threw her smokes back in her pocket she turned around and looked around.  
  
I looked at her face. `merci her face..' I cringed as I saw the long cut down her face and the bruises. She looked up into my tree, and just stood there. "Come on down. I know your up there."  
  
I was shocked. How could she possibly tell I was up here. She walked over to the tree trunk and looked up. "Well Hello Remy. Spying eh?" I shook my head. "Non petite nothing like dat." I assured her as I jumped down from my perch.  
  
"Then what were you doing up there?" she asked. I pointed to her pocket. "What were you about to do?" ... she dropped her head, and shrugged. "Your right I really don't want to know what you were doing." She replied and tried walking away.  
  
"Petite! Come back." I called to her. She stopped and turned around. "What?" I smiled charmingly at her. "You gunna share dat wit Remy?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged. "Depends." I looked at her. "Depends on what?" I asked.  
  
She smiled and bared her fangs. She then looked me dead in the eyes. "If you can win a fight against me you can have it. If you cant, well then I let you smoke but you owe me double." She proposed.  
  
I listened to her and looked her over. Yeah she had some scratches on her and a bruise. Looks like she was already fighting. "Don't you tink Remy might hurt you? It looks like you were already fighting today. `An wit Remy's skills he might hurt you bad." I asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I was fighting earlier. I beat Logan on a one to one training session. He's still in the infirmary right now." My smiled bottomed out. Logan? She beat Logan and is walking around?  
  
"Nah Petite. Lets just say I owe you double." I told her. She smiled and sat down by the stream. "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
SARAH'S POV:  
  
`Holy shit the new girl beat up the Wolverine?' I snorted. Wish I could have been there to see that. I watched them both from my little hidy space in the tree. I saw the sit down by the stream. She pulled out her smokes and then pulled something else out. I squinted to see what it was.  
  
I saw her bring it up to her mouth and light it, then I smelt it, `Crap! Weed! How'd she smuggle weed on campus?' I went to get up and I lost my footing and fell straight down into the bushes below.  
  
DEVI'S POV  
  
My ears perked up I heard a crunch. Remy opened his mouth to say something I held up my hand to hush him. He nodded and also listened. WE both looked over at a tree a little bit away. A pink person fell out of the tree and into the bushes below.  
  
Remy and I ran over to the bushes. The pink Person stood up and brushed her self off. She looked vaguely familiar, maybe someone from Dinner. But I don't remember seeing any pink people at dinner. I cocked my head at her. She looked at me and touched her watch. A hologram went up. I nodded my head. "Ahh yes. Sarah." She winced. "Marrow?" I tried. She nodded her head. "That'll do."  
  
She smiled wide at me. "SO you beat the Wolverine?" she asked. I nodded. And shrugged. "I didn't mean to." I admitted. "I just wanted to stop fighting it was pissing me off." I told them both. Remy nodded and so did Marrow.  
  
I put the joint back in my mouth and inhaled. I looked at Marrow and held out the joint. Marrow took it from my hands and inhaled deeply. "Man I haven't smoked in forever!" she exclaimed. Remy nodded his head. "Me too."  
  
About 1/2 hour and 2 joints later.:   
  
"SO did your parents send you here?" Marrow asked me. I shook my head. "No. My birth parents are dead and my adoptive mother and father are also dead." I responded with no tone of emotion in my voice.  
  
"Remy's parents are dead too, Got sent here by my Tante." Remy spoke up. Sarah nodded. "I was taken away from my mother." We all looked down into the stream.  
  
SARAH'S POV:  
  
I looked around and tried to think of something to break the tension. I quickly thought of something. I crossed my fingers hoping this wasn't another bad topic to bring up.  
  
"SO Devi what are you?" She cocked her head at me. "What do you mean?" she asked. I thought a little bit, and looked at Remy. "Well Remy for instance is Cajun, I am Morlock, Rouge's Southern, Kitty's a valley girl.. etc..etc.."  
  
I saw Devi think a little. "I'm a half breed." She said with something of a smile on her face. "Half breed?" I asked. She nodded again. "My birth mother was a witch and my father was a shaman Shapeshifter. Both being non-mutants but having mutant genes in their blood lines. So I got all sorts of nifty lil tricks."  
  
I nodded and took it all in. Remy looked somewhat interested in what she was saying. I looked at my watch, and noticed it was time for supper. "Hey guys hate to break this up and all but its dinner time." WE all started heading back towards the house.  
  
DEVI'S POV: @ dinner  
  
I got to the dining room after I pit stopped at my room to freshen up and change clothes. Hopefully nobody would notice my tardiness. I looked around the table and only half the people where there. I took a seat next to my uncle chair again.  
  
Kurt walked in and took the seat on my left, Logan came in and walked right over towards me. Kurt shrunk back a little as he approached.  
  
He stuck out his hand. "Good job Devi." He smiled at me. He started to walk away but turned around. "I'll get you next time though." He winked and took the seat across the table from me.  
  
Everyone filed in and we were waiting on Jean and Scott. They arrived after about a minute of waiting. Uncle looked at them sternly. "Now you all may eat. Scott and Jean you have clean-up duty." They started to protest. But uncle raised his hand. "No exceptions to the rules. You know the last two to the table clean." They lowered their heads and grumbled.  
  
I giggled inside. God hate those two. Scott's so damn whiny and Jean's an airhead. (((A/N I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY! It's just the way I want Devi to be.))) Uncle Shot me a look. I twiddled my thumbs and looked around innocently.  
  
I looked down at my food and poked at it with a fork. It looked like mashed potatoes and beef with corn mixed together. But the corn looked red and the potatoes were yellowish. I sniffed it and Kurt looked over.  
  
"It iz ok to eat, Hank's food alvays comes out looking like zat. He adds vitamins and healtzy things to it." (((a/n again with the I don't have a German accent so don't blame me))) Kurt advised me.  
  
I nodded and put a little in my mouth. It tasted horrible I could taste the vitamins only I couldn't taste the food. It was too much on my enhanced senses. I watched Logan across the table. He was doing what I just did.  
  
He looked over at Hank. "Dammit Hank why do ya keep addin' all that crap to it?" He asked. Hank looked up from his plate. "Because Logan we all need vitamins and nutrients I add into it." Hank defended his cooking.  
  
Logan grunted and poked at his glop. I poked at my glop also. I crossed my arms and slid down in my chair. ~Uncle?~ I asked ~Yes Devi?~ he replied. ~Can I be excused? I cant stand this food. I'll just go out to town and get myself some food.~ I asked.. I saw him steeple his fingers under his chin. And nod at me.  
  
I picked up my plate and dumped it in the garbage and put the plate and my silverware in the sink and rinsed them off. I headed towards the back door and heard the swinging door behind me open.  
  
I turned around and Logan came in and put his entire plate in the garbage, and tossed his silverware in the sink. He looked at me and grinned. "Howza bout you join me fer a burger and drinks at the Hideaway?" I shook my head. "I cant I don't have any money." I told him. He shook his head. "My treat." I shrugged. "Sure why not?"  
  
I ran up to my room and grabbed my jacket and met him outside he was on his Harley. I stopped and looked at him. He motioned to the back. "You getting on or what?" I eyed the bike cautiously. I shrugged. "You only live once.." he chuckled. "That's the spirit." He sped off towards town.  
  
You like at all? You want to see anything happen? Let me know, I don't just mean romantically I mean whatever you suggest I will most likely use and give you credit for! 


	9. LET ME KNOW!!! A/N ing ahead!!!

I've been getting a few complaints through reviews and through im and email about all the smoking going on in my fic. Well for starters the fic IS rated R see? (----- R!  
  
SO if you don't like the smoking going on.. well… I'm sorry to hear it. As for everyone's fantabulous reviews thank you very much! ((and InterNutter… yes.. very considerate of them not to leave smoke stink all over the mansion ^_^ ))  
  
I'm sorry this isnt going to be a chapter or anything but I thought I had to set a few things straight.  
  
So… I have a couple questions I'd like to ask you all!!  
  
  
  
Who do you think I should hook Devi up with? If you want to give me a good reason and I will consider it.  
  
DO you like the way the story is going? If not please be constructive and let me know what you want to see happen.  
  
As fer lilWolvies suggestion. Bring in the Brotherhood. Glad to oblige. Anyone in particular you guys want to see Devi fight?  
  
Bar fight? Yes, no?  
  
I was thinking later on in the story to have Devi get in a lil "cat fight" with one of the girls… Care to give any suggestions as to who?  
  
  
  
That's all for now. You can answer in the form of a review or im me. But please try to refrain from sending suggestions to my hotmail unless you use the subject ( UNCLE CHUCK. Because everyday I get tons of crap mail.. ya know.. all that porn crap, and lol people keep trying to sell me penis pumps…. o_O … I'll never figure it out… anywho…  
  
Thanks for being a loyal reader. And I have one question for my fellow authors on FF.net..  
  
  
  
~ Is paying for the extra services worth it? If so I'm gunna send my money order out right away!!  
  
  
  
Ok enough of my insane prattling. Ok I know I said two days. But I've been busy at work and my boyfriend kidnapped me over the weekend and I just got home the other day. Plus I don't know what EVERYONE wants cause NOT A LOT of people have responded to my questions……………………. (--- hint hint tell me what you want to see!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
FYI: * Devi is 21 * Devi has MPD * It's starting to lean towards the She gets with Logan according to my emails.  
  
  
  
  
  
PEACE AND MONKEY BUSCUITS FOR ALL!!!! 


	10. The Hideaway barfight.....

Ok. I left off with Devi and Logan driving into town. What will happen? Hmmm.. I think you better read to find out….  
  
  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
*LilWolvie- thanks a lot! You gave me the idea for the bar fight. ^_^  
  
*Sioned- Wow read the reviews to see what she had to say about Devi fighting QuickSilver. I liked this idea a lot. ((But the fights not till a later chapter not in this one))  
  
*Kyllir- just my very awesome buddy who helps me get inspired sometimes. ^_^  
  
And as for who Devi is gunna get with well you'll just have to wait and see…. Muuwaaahaaahaaaa!! I guarantee you that you'll never see it coming…  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh I have a very, very sad announcement… My Rat Algernon died. He was the inspiration behind my muse… Algernon the muse mouse. So.. please just reserve a moment of silence. ((I know some people might think its silly for a moment of silence for a pet but Algernon was a holy wiccan animal. He was my covens "mascot" so to speak.))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own nufin but my creation Devi.  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I have no idea where Logan's taking me. But at least I get to eat some real food, be around people my own age, Maybe drink a beer or two, Smoke freely, and maybe play some pool…  
  
Logan stopped outside a seedy looking bar. We got off the bike and walked in. The smoke was thick and the air smelled of cigars and beer. I caught different smells as I walked pass a couple tables of drunks.  
  
Logan walked over to a table and sat down. I followed suit and sat across from him. He took out a cigar and looked at me. "You mind?" he gruffly asked. I pulled out my pack of smokes and got one out. "Not at all." I replied. I searched my pockets for my lighter and couldn't find it, I felt my pockets for any implement of fire I could find.  
  
I heard a click and a small fire was in my face when I looked up. I lit my smoke from it. "thanks" he nodded and looked around.  
  
The waitress came over and stood there. Waiting for our orders. Logan looked up at her. "I'll have a burger and a Rolling Rock." She nodded and wrote it down. She looked at me… ~ Logan sorry to go in yer head and all.. trust me I'm not poking around or nothing cant even do that anyways… do you mind if I get a beer? ~ I asked him. He shrugged and nodded his head. ~ Don't see why not yer old enough. ~  
  
I looked at the woman. "I'll also have a burger. But no Rolling Rock. I'll have a Sam Adams." The woman looked at me then to Logan. Logan nodded to her and she left to go fill our orders.  
  
Logan looked at me. "Wise ta get meat?" I nodded and showed him my wrist. "Inducer." I simply said. He nodded and went on smoking his cigar.  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
  
  
She looked down at her empty plate and half finished beer. I was already on my third. We ate the whole time in silence. I didn't really have much to say. I guess she didn't either. I looked around the room at the pool tables and got an idea. I turned back to Devi as she downed the last of her Sam Adam's.  
  
"You play pool?" She smiled real sly like. "A little." I smirked at her. "Well lets see how good you are." I got up and threw a twenty on the table and walked over to the pool tables. I saw a vacant one and I set up the balls. I handed her a cue stick. "Ladies first."  
  
She placed the cue ball down and looked at the balls for a couple seconds and repositioned the cue ball. She chewed on her lip as she positioned herself correctly. She brought the stick back and broke. She stood up and watched the balls fly around the table. She sunk 3 solids and a striped.  
  
I walked up to the table and grinned. "A little ay?" She smirked and nodded. "Just a little." she said and smiled. I lined up to take my shot. And I sunk one stripe and the cue ball lined up perfectly behind a unsuspecting stripe.  
  
I looked at the setup and grinned. I sunk the stripe and the cue ball stopped right before it followed the other ball in. It was literally on the edge. Devi looked at it from across the table. She mockingly blew a the ball and smirked. The ball teetered on the edge and finally went in. She smirked and retrieved the scratched cue ball.  
  
"Hey that's cheating." I accused her. She looked offended and put her hand up to her chest "Me? Cheat? Never.." and grinned. I nodded at her and smiled a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I leaned over to get the eight ball in the corner pocket. I felt a hand slap onto my ass rather hard. Then I heard Logan snarl. I whirled around and grabbed the hand and twisted it to the point of breaking. I looked into the guys eyes. They were clouded and glassy.  
  
Oh great I'm a superhero and what do I get to fight.. a drunk. I looked over the drunks shoulders and saw more drunks get up and come on over.  
  
I looked back at the drunk in front of me, he hauled back to punch me. I slammed my open palm into his face. He staggered back and fell on top of a table.  
  
I looked over at Logan and he grinned at me. He looked behind me I swung around and caught a burly man in the face with my left hook. He stood up still. Like he was unfazed by my punch.  
  
I looked at him. He stood there and grabbed my wrist. 'Oh shit the inducer!' His hold on my wrist tightened. "You're a fucking MUTIE!" he spat at me. His spit soaking my face.  
  
I squirmed to get out of his grip. I called up my super strength. I punched him in the gut with my other hand. He was still unfazed. 'AH!! Why isnt it working!?' I screamed at my powers to work. They wouldn't. 'I guess I could always use magik….' I thought to myself.  
  
I started concentrating on a white spell used for such occasions.. I began thinking the words over and over. I felt a tremendous Rush of energy and I formed the vision in my head. I felt the energy leave me to create the creature I so desired.  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
  
  
I looked over to Devi and saw her struggling with a Large man. The guy had I guessed smashed her inducer. She was in fur form. I don't know if it was still from the meat or a personality switch.  
  
I was wondering why she didn't use her powers. I could smell the fear pouring off her body. I started running over to her and another drunk slammed into me from behind. I was pinned beneath five big drunks I tried to get out. The whole time my eyes were on Devi. She looked absolutely scared shitless.  
  
Then she stopped struggling and looked like she was meditating. 'Kid what the hell are you doing.' She started glowing and white bursts of energy were leaving her body. And gathering a few feet away. Finally all of the energy stopped flowing and a figure appeared.  
  
It was a werewolf looking man. Wearing tight leather pants and he had huge black bat wings opened behind him.  
  
I looked over at Devi and she was falling to the ground the creature caught her and set her in a booth. He turned to the men. "If any of you men want to hurt her you need to get through me." The drunk FOH members charged him.  
  
I wenched my way out of the pile o' fat guys and ran over to help him out. He landed several punches on one man then turned to the next. He did a roundhouse that caught the guy in the face……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I woke up in the mansion with about three people looking down at me. I screamed and they backed away. I looked around and Uncle, Hank, and Logan were staring at me. And In the corner was the creature I summoned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUN-DUN-DUN…. Stayed tuned. For the next chapter….  
  
Whatcha think? Huh? Please tell me.. I'll give you a cookie!!! 


	11. Why oh why does Devi have one grey eye?

WHEEEE HOOO!!! Next chapter is up already!  
  
As for the cookies I promised….  
  
A/N- Those magical cookies are whatever cookie you want them to be***  
  
Sioned136- * hands over an oatmeal raisin cookie *  
  
Kit- * hands over a magical cookie *  
  
LilWolvie- * hands over a chocolate chip cookie *  
  
DXInsider- * hands over a magical cookie *  
  
Kyllir- BUDDY! * hands over a magical cookie *  
  
Ok now that the cookies are all handed out…. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I sat for a moment staring at my creation. I was taught that it would go away once its services were no longer needed. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Devi?" I looked over to my uncle. "Yeah?" I responded. He looked like he was trying to chose his words well. "Devi, I am disappointed in your behavior.. but.. I am glad to see you were unharmed." He weakly smiled then turned to Logan.  
  
"Logan I am appalled to find that you started a barfight with my niece there, if she didn't rely on her magik like she did in the fight, there is a good chance she would be dead."  
  
Uncle let it all sink into the Canadian's head. "Furthermore…" he continued "I am also disappointed with your choice of actions." He turned to leave the room. I figured now would be the best time to save Logan's honor and ass…  
  
"Uncle…" I started…. "First of all not only did the drunk F.O.H members start fighting with us first. One of them slapped my ass really hard to begin with…" My uncle stopped and turned around.  
  
I continued on with my little speech. "I mean yeah I can see if he were to go into the bar with me in tow and start brawling, and fucking hookers… yeah then I'd be pissed at him if I were you." I stopped to catch my breath. "But all he did was try to protect me and himself. Also not once did he pop his claws.. so instead of being mad at him you should be thanking him." I finished and everyone just stared at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
  
  
Wow not only was the kid standing up for me she was setting Chuck straight.. Kid had balls… had ta give her that much… Chuck doesn't look to happy with her correcting him….  
  
  
  
PROF'S POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
I pondered what Devi just told me. I really did not like her cursing to get the point across, but she had made her point nonetheless… I took a quick glance at her and Logan's topmost thoughts. Not too deep just skim the surface to see if they are telling the truth.  
  
I scanned both of their minds, they both had the same thoughts of what happened that night, and I felt the honesty pouring off of Devi's mind. I withdrew my self from their heads and nodded.. "It.. seems you are speaking the truth. I apologize for my misguided accusations…"  
  
I turned away from them and went over to Hank.. "Hank. Test her out and see why her creature isnt going away. Also run and scan on Devi's eyes and find out why there two different colors." I started backing away and turned again to Hank… "McCoy this time I suggest not doing anything to upset her." And gestured to the wolfish creature in the corner. "Who knows what will happen."  
  
McCoy nodded and bounded off towards Devi and Logan. 'God I hate it when people correct me….' I thought… as my chair hovered down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
HANK'S POV:  
  
  
  
I walked over to Devi and Logan. I decided to get the easiest task done first… "Devi, Charles has asked me to perform some tests on your eyes to see why one has a different pigmentation from the other."  
  
She looked up at me and almost laughed…"If you wanted to know why didn't you just ask?" She looked at me like I was crazy.. I shrugged.. "I didn't think you would know…" I tried answering… She just looked up at me and shrugged. "Oh I know a lot more then anyone thinks I do." Then she looked down at her feet.  
  
"SO do you want to know or what blue?" I heard her ask. I took out my pad and pen and sat down next to her.. "Sure anytime your ready.." I prompted her..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I took in a breath… 'ok I guess its ok for them to know, one way or another they'll find out… I mean my uncle is a telepath… if he really wanted to know he has ways of finding out. Then theirs Hank with his tests, sure it might take him a while to figure out but he'd figure it out sooner or later…' "Well.." I started "Both of my eyes used to be blue. Before I was four…" I inhaled another deep breath..  
  
"When I turned four, my parents threw a birthday party for me. We had to go up to my gram-gram's house in Canada…" I began to wring my hands a little. 'God how I hated talking about this….'… I started up again.. "Only we never made it to her house. WE got lost and we went to this diner, an old fashioned kinda place ya know?…" Hank and Logan nodded… "We went inside to ask for directions.. and this man comes up to me looks at my parents as he's looking down at a hand held machine in front of him. He made a grab for me and my father tried to fight the man. The man holding me took out a gun and shot my father in the head… twice.. then he shot my mother… right in-between the eye's." I stopped for a second to let the memory fade before I continued.  
  
I felt a tear fall down my face and off my chin falling onto my hand. I felt Logan's hand on my shoulder.. "Darlin you don't gotta continue if you don't want ta.." I shook my head. "NO I need to talk about it anyways… plus it might give hank more insight on my disorder.. ((A/N the multiple personality disorder.))"  
  
"The men took me to a base out in the wilderness of Canada.. they were conducting experiments on mutants up there. I don't remember what it is called something like.. Weapon something… weapon….."  
  
I felt Logan's hand tighten on my shoulder. "Weapon X.." I barley heard Logan whisper…. I nodded my head… "Yeah those guys.. " I forced myself to continue even though I knew Logan was not comfortable by the mention of the Weapon X people..  
  
"Well they did a whole bunch of weird things to me.. injected me with fluids, they took out fluids, they took away something's, and gave me new ones." I said.. I waited for them to catch up to what I was saying before continuing. "Well like I said I used to have two blue eyes. They took out one of my blue eyes, and put in an enhanced eye. They didn't have a blue one so they settled for a grey one." I finished.  
  
Logan got down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. He held onto my shoulders.. "This is important.. do you remember anything they put in you? Did you ever hear them discussing anything?" Logan asked his eyes pleading with me to say something.. anything…  
  
I nodded.. "Yeah.. they pumped me full of drugs sometimes, other times they would inject me with something called adamantum… adamumiyun…." Logan's eyes got wide "Adamantium?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah.. but they stuff never took, my body rejected it.." Logan looked relieved..  
  
(((A/N Duh why else would he looked relieved? Just think about it…It would be just like having a female Wolvie walking around… and nobody deserves that…not even ole' anal one eye' * ducks oncoming debris thrown by the Cyke fans * (hehe my attempt at humor (- lookit))))  
  
"They also did some D.N.A work on me.." Logan looked up at me. "They injected somebody's D.N.A in my system." Logan tightened his grip on my shoulders. I bet if I didn't have super tough skin he would be bruising me.  
  
"Who's?" he asked.. "I shook my head.. I don't remember exactly. I know the vial was right next to my head. I looked over and saw scribbling.." I tried to think really hard about what it was. I replayed the dreaded memory over and over in my head. I kept catching flashes and blurbs of it… I tried putting all of the images together to form one…  
  
I saw the name as clear as day.. CREED.. the label read.. I came back to the now and Logan was looking at me. "Creed.." I told him.. his eyes shot open real wide and then squinted in anger. He stood up and looked down at me. His face softened a bit. "No wonder you're a scrapper." His lip twitched in a quick smile and then he went back to looking sullen.  
  
  
  
  
  
HANK'S POV:  
  
I finished writing down what Devi said, then looked at her wondering if I should even bring up the fact she can retract her creature. Devi looked up at me then to the wolfman.. She cocked her head in thought and then looked back up to me.  
  
"So blue.. why cant I put my creature back?" I looked at her and smiled a little bit. "I was just about to ask you the same thing…" she shrugged. "I have no idea why I cant put him back. It was a simple instant protection spell. He should of vanished as soon as I was out of harms way."  
  
I nodded my furred head. "Interesting…" I jotted down some things on my notepad..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I looked over at the creature. His my looking caught his attention. I motioned for him to come over and he started walking over. He squatted down next to me. "DO you have a name? I'd feel weird calling you creature all the time." The wolfish being laughed a little and nodded. "Yes I have a name… "  
  
I waited for him to finish… he didn't… "Well whats your name?" He smiled a little bit.. "My names Russell.." he took my hand and shook it. "I really owe you for freeing me. Man I've been trapped in that head of yours for years…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N :  
  
HAS HE REALLY?? YA DON'T SAY….. hehehe and the plot thickens… DUN ..DUN …DUN…  
  
  
  
Hehehe you like it? You hate it? Let me know….. 


	12. Russell is from where?!

Ok so I left off on a good hanging point… uhmm yeah.. cliffhanger… yeah… so.. thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Really I mean it. Nothing makes my day more then seeing reviews from my readers!! ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I stared at 'Russell'. "You've been what?" Russell looked back at me. "Well.. ya see I'm a soul.. I used to be a living breathing human.. err well mutant." He started.  
  
I looked at him skeptically "You mean you." I pointed to him. "Died, then went into my head to live…..so to speak." He looked at me and nodded.  
  
"What about the spell?" I asked… "Why did you come out during the spell?" He shook his head.. "Cause you used the wrong spell. You used an expulsion spell, which therefore sent me flying outta your head and your magic gave me actual form." He said patting his chest.  
  
"But why my head?" I asked. "Outta millions of people why my freaking head?" He looked at me and thought for a moment. "You know the certain transfer spells?" I looked at him and nodded yes.  
  
"Well imagine a transfer spell for your conscious to go directly into another's mind and stay there." I nodded some more.  
  
"Well I did that the second I knew those fucking maniacs at Weapon X were gunna butcher me. I did the spell and didn't have to be technically alive when I went through the horrific things that I saw others put through." He stopped to collect his thoughts.  
  
"I saw your mind shinning brightly through everyone else dim and dismal ones. Plus I knew how young you were and I knew once I was in there I could subconsciously teach you things like survival and pain tolerance. Because one so young had no right being in that horrible place." I looked at him for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Well that sure does explain a lot though." Logan glanced at me. "Like what?" I shrugged. "I just mean it's nice to know I wasn't crazy when I felt him in my head, and felt like someone was watching me 24-7" I laughed a little.  
  
"Actually my head feels rather empty." Hank glanced at me questioningly. "Empty?" he repeated. "Yeah empty like your optional mutenagenic physics class." Logan snorted at my taunt. And Hank looked at me.  
  
"It's not fault your teenaged minds cannot keep up with mine." Hank replied. I glared daggers at him. I narrowed my eyes and began my advance towards him..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
  
  
'What the hell she doin now?' I thought. I see her advancing on Hank slowly she starts quietly at first my enhanced hearing could barely catch it. " Five hundred seventy six divided by five multiplied by fourteen, subtract three hundred point seven, divided by fifty two point nine is…"  
  
She snatched the pad and pen out of McCoy's hands and scribbled down something and slammed it against his chest and stormed out. Hank looked at the pad and flopped down in his chair staring at the pad of paper.  
  
I went over to Hank and look at the paper. It read "24.8034026465028355387523629489603" I looked down at Hank.. "Was she right?" Hank nodded his head.. "Yeah she's right….."  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I walk down the hallway. I just wanted to get to my room and go to bed. After this kind of night I really need to go to bed. I make it to the top floor where my room is and start to walk down the hall. I see Rouge come out of her room and stare at me.  
  
"What?" I say as I turn around to face her. "Ah heard yah lost yer powers." She drawled. I shrugged. "So?" I questioned her.  
  
"SO that means y'all don't belong here anymore." I stared at her hatefully. "I have more right to be here then you. This is my Uncle's house and I am his family." I viciously spat at her.  
  
"But y'all ain't a mutant no more, and yer 'UNCLE' runs a home for mutants, not humans with "magic"." She did the little hand qoutey deal. "powers." She finished.  
  
I raised my hand to her, and shot out a white hot blast, and used my silence spell to muffle her shocked scream. She got off the ground and came charging at me and hit me with a left hook. I staggered back and growled at her.  
  
"Growling ain't gunna do you a lick of good, member.. you done lost yer powers.." She taunted me. I smacked her across the face. Ignoring the tingling the skin to skin contact left behind. She held up her already bruising face.  
  
"Your not supposed to have any powers!" She accused me. I smiled at her. "That isnt any mutant power. That's all natural." I came hurling at her and knocked her to the ground and sat one her pinning her arms with my legs so she couldn't touch me.  
  
"Now.. why are you acting like a total bitch to me for no damn reason?" She glared at me. "Your trying tah take away whats mine!" she exclaimed and struggled to get out from under me.  
  
"Whats your?" I asked thoroughly confused. She looked at me. "You know damn well what I'm talking about yah hussy!" I stared at her… 'hussy?' I thought… "Logan? You think I'm after Logan?" I nearly doubled over in laughter. I shook my head..  
  
"No..no.. It's nothing like that between us… Logan and I are just friends.. that's all.." I assured her before getting off of her.  
  
She looked up at me.. "Really?" she asked… I nodded my head and offered her my hand. "Really, really." I assured her once again. She took my hand and got up. She brushed herself off.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't really mean that about you not belonging here… Ah' just…" I held up my hand. "Phhhffft.. It's in the past now. I held out my hand. She shook it..  
  
I walked away form Rouge and went on towards my room. 'Ahhh shit.." I thought I need to see whats going on with Russell and all that. I be-lined for my uncles room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Devi." I heard my uncle. I went in and saw him at his desk writing something. "Can I help you?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah what about Russell?" my uncle looked up.  
  
"I've already gotten everything taken care of. I have papers for him right here." He tapped the papers on his desk. "These papers are for his enrollment at the highschool. Seeing as how he was only 19 when he passed on and he told me he was in the Weapon X program for five years.." He took a breath.  
  
"So we both came to the conclusion that he should go back to school." I nodded "Sounds good." I turned to walk away. "Devi…"  
  
I turned around.. "Yes?" I answered. "One more thing.. Russell is scheduled in all your classes. I did this because well. He knows you the best out of any one of us and would probably feel more… comfortable with someone he already knows.."  
  
I nodded my head again. "Also sounds good. Now if you would excuse me, I am extremely tired from today's events and would love to get some sleep." My uncle nodded and smiled and went back to doing the rest of the paper work.  
  
I left and went right to my room.. ready for some much needed sleep. I got to my room and just shut the door stumbled over to my bed. Threw my shades off and passed out. 


	13. Russell goes to school!!!

Thank you for all your beautiful reviews!!! Really I mean it! Thanks to all of you I now have 50 reviews! You all are wonderful! Woah.. hey wanna hear something funny? I smell Chinese food… and…. I know for a fact theirs no Chinese food anywhere around…..heheheeeee…..  
  
OHHHH!!! Shameless plugging of my other fic!!!!! * pulls out megaphone * "Ahem! Attention! 'A delectable bunch of marshmallows.' Now open for your viewing pleasure." * puts down megaphone * ahem… yes…. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I woke up and sprung out of bed like every other morning. Only this time I wind up falling face first to the floor. I stare confused at the floor. 'The hell?' I think… I slowly stand up and brush my self off. I walk over to my closet and pick out some clothes for today, and throw them on.  
  
I picked out a black t, and a pair of black pants…. The kind that flair out at the bottom and the legs are just so biiiiiig…..'the hell?' I ask myself again… "What the hell is my problem this morning?" I ask myself out loud. "First I fall then I ramble on about clothes….."  
  
"Well talking to yourself might have something to do with it.." a deep male voice echoes through my ears….I spin around and see Russell sitting at my desk… I storm over to him…  
  
"Dude what the hell? I coulda been nekkid you know!!!" I flail my arms about for effect. He stares at me. "Doesn't matter to me.. Member I've been up their for the past couple years." He taps my head gently. "I've already seen you naked before." I felt a brush creep up on my cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
  
  
'might I add I did quite enjoy the view' I added to myself in my head. I looked Devi, a small blush crept on her cheeks. I stood up from my seated position and walked over to her.  
  
I showed her my wrist. "The professor gave me a image inducer this morning. I wanna show you what I'll look like. It's amazing its exactly what I used to look like in my human form." I clicked the button on my wrist watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
He clicked the button and an image flickered up. I felt my jaw slack… 'my god…..' I took it all in…. A older teenage male was looking at me. His face pale, his long black Dred Locks remained the same, His eyes a shimmery green… "L-looks nice." I stammered out.  
  
I saw him smirk. He held out his arm "Can I escort a pretty girl to breakfast?" I felt my face gotten.. 'pretty girl' I echo in my head…. Hehehe I giggle inside. I smirk right back at him. I took his arm and we left my room and began walking to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
  
  
I smell Devi coming. Along with that Russell kid. He's ok I guess… Don't really know him that well… But if he's ok by Devi then its ok By me. I grab a heaping plate of Bacon and Sausage before Elf takes them all…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I walk into breakfast holding onto Russell's arm. I see Kitty at the table, she looks up and almost drops her melon ball…. Her face lights up.. "SO this is the new kid!" She practically squeals. My face scrunches up at the squealing.. Of all the stupid powers for me to keep… in this house….. My stupid enhanced senses are still here.  
  
"New kid.." I cock my head at Logan.. he nods and gives me a 'yeah just go along with it' look.. (((A/N you know those looks…))) "Yeah… he's the new kid Russell…" I elbow Russell. He waves at everyone.  
  
"Hi." He says a tad uncomfortably. I go over to the food and grab some meat before Fuzzy gets up here again for seconds. Russell comes over and looks at the food.. His eyes glaze over….  
  
"Russell?" He snaps out of it and looks at me… "Sorry.. s'been a while since I have eaten anything.. you know being dead and stuff sucks…" He tells me with a grin as he loads food onto his plate.  
  
We head over to the table and sit down. I sit next to Kurt and Russell takes the seat next to me. Which outs him next to Kitty… I shake my head.. poor bastard… I look down at my plate and smile.. "better him then me.." I think and sink my teeth into my nummy sausage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
  
  
'My god doesn't this girl ever shut up??' I ask myself.. not expecting much of a response I chomp down on my gravy covered biscuit. Yeah it tasted great but theirs this annoying buzzing in my ears. I look over at Kitty, her mouth going a mile a minute. Ah yes… that was the buzzing…  
  
I look down at my biscuit. Poor biscuit, I know your delicious… but I'm sorry I cannot savor you… I wolf the whole thing down in one gulp and finish my coffee.. I lean over to Devi, "I'm going outside until its time for school." I whispered in her ear. She nods and finishes her conversation with Kurt about Cathode Rays…. Whatever they are…** (((A/N at end of chapter))  
  
I take my dishes into the kitchen and rinse them off in the sink. I walk outside and breathe in the fresh air. I wonder what school will be like today… Man I really need a smoke….. I hear rustling behind me I turn my head and see Sarah come out the door.  
  
She looks me over and walks over to me… "You the new kid?" I nod my head. She nods back. She pulls out a pack of smokes. I eye them.. she looks at me and holds out her pack. "Want one?" I nod eagerly and take one. She hold out her lighter also.  
  
I shake my head "No thanks" I say and hold up my hand and make a small fire.. "Got my own." Sarah smiles and nods.. "So I see.." We sit there for a while looking out into the woods and at the sky…  
  
Sarah turns to me "So.. you know Devi?" she asked.. I nodded my head. "Yeah." Sarah nods her head… "How long have you known her?" I ponder the question…. "Uhmm… well… I've know her… Most of her life.." I answered.. hoping that would quench her curiosity.  
  
It did she didn't say a word till Devi came out for a smoke before school along with Remy and Logan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
I looked at Sarah and smiled a hello. I pulled out my smokes and went to go for my lighter. A hand came up to me and a small flame appeared above the fingertip. I looked up at Russ who was smiling down to me. I lit my cigarette and nodded a thanks.  
  
Just as I finished my smoke everyone else was on their way out. Jean, Kitty, Scott, Rouge and Kurt piled in Scott's car and took off. Evan got on his skateboard and left. Logan went over to the X-van, and waited for the new recruits.  
  
Remy jumped in his Corvair and started it. "Care for a ride to school petite's, and Monsieur Russell?" I nodded and so did Sarah and Russell.. "Beats walking." Sarah said and we drove off.  
  
We arrived at school we all got out and thanked Remy for the ride. "No problem.. Remy have to go to town anyways… be here after school if you want a ride back though." We all nodded and went into the school building. I waited for Russell outside of The office as he handed in his paper work.  
  
He came out and we started walking to our first period class. I walked into the door and spotted Kurt. I walked over to him and Russell followed. I sat next to Kurt and Russell took the desk next to me.  
  
I smiled to Kurt and the teacher came in as the bell rung. The teacher had his back to the class and began writing our assignment on the board. A spit ball flew to the front of the room and smacked the teacher right in the neck roll..  
  
I glanced around and saw Alvers sitting there laughing.. "Mr. Alvers.. " the teacher began without even turning around.. "I will see you later this afternoon in detention." The teacher turned around.. "As for the rest of you get busy with this assignment."  
  
I looked at the board and took out my book and a piece of paper. I read and answered the questions. I took my paper up to the front of the class and put it on the teachers desk, he looked up at me and raised his eyebrow..  
  
"Done already?" I nodded and went back to my seat. I sat down and closed my eyes… and put my head in my arms… mmmmmm… nap…. I felt a tap on my shoulder.. I looked to my left and Russell was motioning for me to come closer. I leaned over a bit… "Yeah?" I whispered..  
  
"Whats the date?" He asked looking a bit sheepish.. I looked at him.. 'Duh dudes been dead for how long..' "March 15th…. 2002" I told him he nodded and wrote it down on his paper and also went up and handed his paper to the teacher.  
  
  
  
  
  
(((((A/N SKIP TO LUNCH!!!)))))  
  
  
  
  
  
I grabbed my tray and looked around for a place to sit. I looked at the X- table.. then I looked a few feet over at the X-recruits table…I shook my head. I'd rather go outside… I took my lunch outside. Russell came out a few seconds after me followed by Marrow and Kitty… I groaned inwardly…  
  
I stared at Russell who looked miserably behind him and sighed… I stifled my giggles. Russell sat close to me and Sarah sat directly next to him leaving Kitty no where's to sit. Kitty looked around and thought for a second before plopping herself down on the ground.  
  
I watched her unwrap her salad and suddenly got a great idea. I elbowed Russell and poked Sarah. They both looked at me questioningly.. I nodded quickly over to Kitty and picked up my burger.. "MMM THIS BURGER FILLED WITH VARIUOS UNKNOWN MEATS SURE IS YUMMY!!!" I practically yelled.. Sarah and Russell nodded and followed suit.  
  
"YES THIS DELICIOUS MEAT WAS PROBABLY MADE FROM SOME INNOCENT BABY RAT AND OR KITTEN!" Sarah yelled directly behind her and into Kitty's ear…  
  
Kitty's face scrunched up in a disgusted fashion… "Like ewwww…" She said as she picked up her lunch and went back inside.. We all slapped each other high fives and went back to eating the disgusting food that was given to us…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SARAH'S POV:  
  
  
  
We just got done slapping each other high fives and went back to eating in silence.. when Russell's and Devi's head flew up . Their nostrils flared and sniffed. Devi recoiled and dropped her burger disgusted. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong and before any words came out she jerked a thumb over her shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see Todd, Fred and some chick approaching us… The chick was schmoozing all over Todd…. I recoiled in disgust this time… EWWWWWW….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO you like or what?? Tell me what you think… Who is this strange girl hanging all over Todd??? DEAR GOD WHOOOOOOOOO??!!!!! Stay tuned to find out!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
** Previous A/N I don't exactly remember what fic it was once I find it again I will post it!!! It was this hilarious fic about Remy getting a kitten and mayhem follows!!! And Hank kept singing this song…. It was very catchy I was singing it all day Friday….. ** 


	14. OH NO!!!

Ok sorry bout the really long wait everyone. I now have a fulltime job in which I work 9 hours a day walk home 2 miles and then sleep. I haven't had much time to update but now I do have a lil bit of time. Please bare with me, My brain hurts.  
  
  
  
Left off in the middle of school lunch break.  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
I pick up my lunch and motion for Sarah and Russell to follow suit and ignore the brotherhood behind us. My left arm started twitching and I hurled my lunch tray at Sarah. She ducked the onslaught of grease and meat substance, and stood up.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled. Her arms started twitching and she reached up and plucked two bones from her body. "MOVE!" she screamed. She flung them at Russell and myself we both ducked. The bones missed us by a hair, and imbedded themselves into the tree behind us.  
  
I hear laughing and I turn around, the whole brotherhood appears. The girl from before is laughing maniacally. Todd hops over to her and stands up. She gives him a hug and a kiss. He smiles wide. "X-Geeks, I'd like you to meet Karma." She smiled at us. I shuddered, that smile, it was so evil….  
  
  
  
KURT'S POV:  
  
I poked my lumpy potatoes and sighed, I looked up at Jean she was babbling as usual about clothes, or something, who knows I stopped paying attention a long time ago. Her and Kitty started ten minutes ago and haven't shut up since.  
  
Jean stopped talking and I looked up to see what was wrong. She had her eyes closed and her face was lined with immense concentration. She gasped a bit and stood up. "The brotherhood and two mind patterns I've never seen before have Devi, Russell and Sarah cornered outside."  
  
I stood up, and awaited orders, "Kitty go find out exactly whats going on." Kitty looked around and phased through the floor. "Kurt I'll create a distraction you port out to the field and see what Devi's team is doing and if they need your help. I'll contact the others and let them know whats going on."  
  
I nodded, Jean telekinetically threw a chair at the wall across the caf, and everyone turned to look I ported out to the field to see what was going on.  
  
I got there and looked at the situation. I saw the entire brotherhood. Circle around Devi, Sarah, and Russell.  
  
I saw two girls I've never seen before with the b.h one was an Asian girl and the other was a snobbish looking blonde. I saw the Asian girl's eyes glow, then Devi turned around and punched Russell in the face. Russell staggered back a bit and stumbled and fell. Devi advanced on him and kept punching him.  
  
I assumed the Asian girl was responsible, I ported over to her and covered her eyes with my hands. Devi stopped punching Russell and helped him up.  
  
  
  
DEVI'S POV:  
  
  
  
"Russell I'm so sorry." I said. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know it wasn't you who was doing it." The brotherhood advanced on us. "Talk later. But whoop now." He said. We all stood up and faced the brotherhood. "Oh, my it looks like we have you outnumbered." Lance taunted us.  
  
I heard a guttural growl behind us then a large wolf jumped out of the bushes and turned into a young woman. A snowball hit Lance square in the face. Bobby came running over and stood next to us. Kitty phased outta the ground and came over as well. Then Sparks hit Pietro in the chest, and Jubilee came running over and faced the brother hood with us. Kurt ported out of sight with Karma.  
  
  
  
KURT'S POV:  
  
  
  
'Gotta find Jean, gotta find Jean, gotta find Jean, gotta find Jean, gotta find Jean.' I was thinking a mile per nanosecond; I still had my hands tight around the girl's eyes, and against her struggling and my porting I was getting pretty tired.  
  
I finally found her she was running with Scott and Evan towards the caf. I dropped Karma off with Jean and Evan I turned to Jean "Whatever you do don't let her open her eyes, she take control of you". I yanked Scott and we teleported back out to the field.  
  
We got there just in time to see Devi go flying into a tree and smashing it to splinters. I port over to Lance and punched him in mid tremor.  
  
I glanced over to Devi who was still lying on the ground behind the shards of what was left of the tree.  
  
Todd and the blonde were approaching her fast. I wanted to port over but Lance kinda had me in a chokehold and was beating me senseless, so I couldn't. All I could do was watch….  
  
I saw Todd and the girl walk over to Devi and the girl put her hands to her head and Devi began convulsing and screaming. Then my whole world went black.  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
  
  
I heard Devi's screaming and quickly ran to her. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. The blonde turned to me and laughed. "Just re- introducing her to her worst memories over and over again". She smiled maliciously and turned back to Devi. Who screamed worse? I lunged at her and howled. She turned her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Toad came out of nowhere and kicked me in the ribs. I flew back and landed on my hands and knees. I jumped up and grabbed their heads and slammed them together. Devi stopped screaming and I went to her. She was shaking and crying. I didn't know what to do. SO I just kept holding her. Hoping the professor would pick up on my mental screaming.  
  
  
  
RO'S POV:  
  
  
  
I pick up the watering can and began to water the plants in the professor's office. He was busy doing paperwork as usual. I lifted the can to water the parched fern when the professor grabbed his head and yelled out in pain.  
  
  
  
PROFF'S POV:  
  
  
  
I clutched my head in pain. A flood of horrific images I immediately recognized as Devi's memories of Weapon X. Then I heard Russell mind screaming to me. "HELP! DEVI'S IN TROUBLE! THE BROTHER HOOD ATTACKED US AT SCHOOL!" I calmed Russell down telling him help was on the way. I turned to the puzzled Ororo in front of me. "Assemble full senior team. Meet me in the garage." I went hastily to the garage to await my senior team.  
  
  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
I looked down at Devi. Her face was soaked with tears. When that bitch said all her worse memories, I know exactly what Devi saw. It's what I saw, It's what Logan saw. God I wanted to Kill that bitch. But Xavier told me last night. X-men don't kill. Well I hope she at least Rots in hell.  
  
Devi began convulsing again, I felt her mind shoot out and grab onto mine. She calmed down and stopped convulsing but did not stop crying. My shirt was soaked and my fur underneath the hologram was damp.  
  
  
  
  
  
(((AFTER THE FIGHT AT THE MANSION)))  
  
  
  
PROFF'S POV:  
  
  
  
I faced my students in my war room. Well not all of them. There were some injuries at the fight this afternoon. I looked at all their warn and tired faces. "Well done team." I said and the all nodded and said thank you as they left. Kurt stayed behind all of them. He came to my desk, "Yes Mr. Wagner?"  
  
"Iz Devi alright?" He asked. I turned to him and shook my head. "No Kurt she isnt. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go down to the medical lab to speak with Dr. McCoy." Kurt nodded, and left.  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
Poor kid. Russell told me what happen, I look down at her, her eyes wide open but she isnt responding to nothing. Hank has her hooked up on something that monitors brain waves, along with heart rate and all that jazz. Her heart rate and all that show she's in a coma, but the brain wave recorder says different. Hanks absolutely baffled, so he asked the professor to come down.  
  
  
  
HANK'S POV:  
  
  
  
I pace by Devi trying to figure out whats wrong, Nothing is coming to mind. I absolutely cannot figure it out. The doors whir open and the professor comes in. He wheels over to me and takes the papers out of my hand and studies them. He goes over to the computer to look at other statistics. He goes over to Devi and puts his hands on her head, his forehead creases in fierce concentration.  
  
  
  
PROFF'S POV:  
  
  
  
I delve into Devi's Mind to see if I can find her. All around me are broken mirrors and cracked vials, needles and blood are scattered about the floor. I see decapitated corpses strewn around, I go down a hallway of holding cells, all of which have been forcibly opened and doors torn off the hinges.  
  
I see huge foot prints in the blood and I follow them. Around the corner I hear a child crying. I turn the corner and see A younger Version of Devi being held by Sabertooth. "It's ok little girl, I'll get you out, don't worry about it, you wont grow up to be like me, I promise." The younger Devi stops crying and looks up at him. "Really?" she asks him. He looks down at her. "I swear I'll get you outta here alive."  
  
The hall shifts into a large cold cave. Sabertooth is holding her and she is wrapped in his large coat. They are both right next to the fire. I walk over to Devi and try to take her from Sabertooth's arms. He snarls and wraps her tighter in his arms. She starts screaming. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! STOP!!! NO!!!! I'M SAFE HERE!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  
  
I feel myself being forced out of her head and back into my body. I slam forcefully into my body sending me and my chair flying into the wall. Hank runs over to me. "Sir?" I look at him. "She wont come out."  
  
I informed him. He nodded.. "SO I see."  
  
  
  
  
  
STAY TUNED!!!! WHAT HAPPENED???!!!!  
  
  
  
^_^ I would greatly appreciate reviews. 


	15. The sisters three..

AHA! I fooled you all!! You thought I was going to take forever to get to the next chapter didn't you? Well I didn't. I took a little bit but not as long as my last chapter.  
  
Toruh: "Wouldn't it be more efficient if you were to go on with the story Demona?"  
  
Me: "Shush you." * hands him a grape soda *  
  
Toruh: "Mmmm Grape."  
  
Pikkoro: "Yes Demona, go on with the story and stop using up space, that could be used for sensible writing."  
  
Me: "Quite you before I take your shirt next, and leave you nekkid."  
  
Pikkoro: * sigh * "Ok."  
  
Anyways… Yes. Thanks to all my loyal readers who stick with me. I know its been a pain but I'm glad you all are still here. Thanks for all your beautiful reviews. I hope to see more. ^_^  
  
  
  
Anyway… ON WITH THE FIC  
  
  
  
  
  
5 days later………..  
  
  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
  
  
I stood by her bed keeping watch, I was hoping for any kind of sign of life. But I saw none. She had her eyes wide open every now and again blinking, and she's breathing, but besides that… nothing. I stared at the clock, damn, 4 am already. I rubbed my tired eyes as the doors whirred open behind me.  
  
"Still here?" I heard the gruff voice behind me. I nodded my head. "Why?" Logan questioned. I thought for a moment. "All the years I've been so close to her. I've always been with her. Where she goes I go." I explained to him. Logan nodded and walked around to the other side of Devi's bed and looked at her. He shook his head. "I cant stand looking at her like this. Usually she's full of life and her eyes sparkle." I looked down at her dull eyes, no longer full of life. And looked away.  
  
Logan shook his head and walked towards the door. "Don't worry to hard kid." He patted me on the shoulder and left. 'How can I not though?'  
  
I heard rustling behind me and turn towards Devi. She moved!! She actually moved!! I looked to see how she had moved. Her arm was now laying on her chest. Her hand clenching and unclenching. I smiled wide. She's MOVING!!! I raced to the inter com and punched in the code to Hank's Living quarter's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HANK'S POV:  
  
  
  
Mmmmm Sharon Stone….. Ooo… yeah…. Mmmmmm… oh yeah….. that's the spot…..Ooooo yes…….. Mmmmmmmmmm….. yeah…… I flopped over so Ms. Stone could scratch my back now… Ooooo yeah… that's the ticket…. I was suddenly jolted out of bed…. "Whu?" I looked around sleepily.. my intercom buzzing.  
  
I flopped lazily out of bed and trudged over to my inter com. "Better be important." I grumbled out. "HANK!! HANK!!! IT'S DEVI!!" I heard young Russell's voice over the intercom.. "Be right there." I shouted as I was already out of the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
  
  
'Oh man this cant be good….' I looked at Devi who was now hovering off the table. Her body was glowing slightly. Not enough to give off light… but it was eerie… Her body floated higher off the table. A sudden gust of chilly wind went by and blew her hair around wildly. All the papers from the table were blown away.  
  
I heard the familiar whir of the door. I turned around to face Hank who just looked dumbfounded… "Oh my stars and garters.." Hank mumbled as the wind picked up pace and she began top glow brighter.  
  
Devi was moving more. Both her hands were now clenching and un- clenching. She began crying and the tears flowed from her eyes the they began glowing brightly and circling her body, some how moved by the wind around her. A bright white light formed behind her. And three women appeared out of the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
  
  
I was walking down the corridor and the lights began flickering. I smelt the air. I smell magik… I run to go get Chuck and see him flying down the hallway. "Chuck! Whats going on?!" He shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that there is a great disturbance down in the medical Lab."  
  
  
  
  
  
RUSSELL'S POV:  
  
  
  
'Wow… three women just came from nowhere…" I look at them. They look exactly alike except for their hair. One is a blonde, one is a red head and the other has black hair.. The blonde looks down at Devi and looks saddened. Then they all look at Hank and Myself..  
  
"We are the sisters three…" they said in unison. "We know all." The red head said. "We see all." The blonde one said. "We hear all." The black haired one said. I stared at them. 'The sister's three…?' where have I heard that before? I asked myself..  
  
"You mean to say. That you ladies.." Hank pointed to them. "Are the same witches from Shakespearean literature?" hank scoffed at them. Their eyes went wide. The blonde's arm rose. "You dare mock us foolish mortal?" she hissed at him. She magically picked him up off the ground and threw him across the room.  
  
I took this chance to approach them. "Oh great sisters." I got on my knee's before them. "May I ask why you have graced us with your presence?" I figured I better play it safe and not be like Hank, unconscious and across the room. The blonde spoke. "Get up Russell you have nothing to fear from us. We are here to help Devi." I got up and looked at them. "How?"  
  
I heard the doors whirring behind me and The professor and Logan come running in. (((A/N well not the professor just Logan came running in))) The professor looks at Devi floating in the air, and the women… he looks confused then looks over at Hank in the corner. Then back at me. "Care to explain?" he prompts.  
  
"Well Professor, these women before you are the sisters three, they want to help Devi but I haven't gotten to the How and why part yet.." He looks up at them. "Tell me then Sisters… how are you going to help my niece and why?" The blonde looks at Charles then at Devi. "There is no way possible the same life blood flows through you as does her." ]  
  
The professor shook his head. "You are correct. She is my niece by adoption." The red head then spoke. "But you still care deeply for this child… even though she is not of your blood…" The professor nodded. "Yes I do." The black haired one spoke next. "But sisters we are not here to nit pick through peoples lives we are here to heal and be-gone." The three of them nodded and advanced on Devi.  
  
"Wait, please tell me why you are helping her, and how you are going to be helping her." The professor looked up at them. The blonde looked back and answered. "Because we care for our own kind. Devi is special Charles You should know that by now."  
  
"Yes I know she is special but how? What makes her different then any other mutant?" The professor pleaded with them for answers… But the women just put their hands on Devi's body and began singing….  
  
"The Earth, the Air, the Fire, the Water, return, return, return, return, The Earth, the Air, the Fire, the Water, return, return, return, return, Aye-ai, Aye-ai ,Aye-ai, Aye-ai, Aye-O, Aye-O, Aye-O, Aye-O." Their hands began glowing and Devi stared bucking in the air.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The professor went to go closer to them and he got thrown back. Their singing became more rapid and they got louder. "The Earth, the Air, the Fire, the Water, return, return, return, return, The Earth, the Air, the Fire, the Water, return, return, return, return, Aye-ai, Aye-ai ,Aye-ai, Aye-ai, Aye-O, Aye-O, Aye-O, Aye-O." Devi Fell down to the medical cot with a thump. And the sisters made a portal. The Red head turned around.. "As for your question Charles… you'll find out sooner or later…" then with a flash they left……..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So… Whatcha think? Huh? Lemme know…. 


End file.
